Onaga
Onaga, the Dragon King, is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception, in which he also served as the main antagonist and final boss. He then became playable in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. About Onaga Onaga was introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance under the cryptic name of the "Dragon King", the long-dead ruler of Outworld preceding Shao Kahn. Not much was known about him, except for the fact that his army was deemed undefeatable but, at his untimely death, allowed itself to be mummified and kept in an ancient tomb that remained uncovered until the necromancer Quan Chi stumbled upon it. Onaga is one of the series' characters through which the One Being is said to work through. His most important powers include superhuman strength, resistance to all forms of magic, and the innate power to raise the dead. Combat characteristics Onaga appears to be one of the strongest beings in the entire Mortal Kombat series. His own power is ambiguous overall, but since Shao Kahn preferred poisoning Onaga as opposed to fighting him, he can be presumed to possess enough power that even Shao Kahn feared facing him. When Onaga had the Kamidogu, he became nearly unstoppable and any direct confrontation with him was nigh impossible. This is displayed when the two strongest sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, combined with the power of Earth's Thunder God, Raiden, tried to stop him. The blasts from all three only pushed him away as he advanced towards them. Not even a self-destruct blast from Raiden was sufficient in destroying him, only doing little, if any visible damage. Being a dragon, Onaga is able to exhale flames in a concentrated ball of fire or a stream of fire, similar to a flamethrower. In Deception, Onaga was able to fly, but doesn't use this ability when fighting in Armageddon. He also possesses a degree of magic as he was able to spread his influence in the form of a spiritual avatar named Damashi, whom he used to manipulate Shujinko for many years to gain what he needed, also displaying his cunning and tactics. It is later revealed in the Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) that he also possessed regenerative abilities such as being able to regrow a hand if one was cut off, an ability which Goro sought out to regrow his own arms after losing them to Kotal Kahn in kombat. Signature moves *'Dragon's Fire:' Onaga launches a fireball at his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Flame Breath:' Onaga spews flames, immolating the opponent and setting them up for an additional combo. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Jumping Stomp:' Onaga jumps up and creates a shockwave when he lands, causing damage to the opponent if they are grounded. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Sliding Kick:' Onaga lunges forward with a foot extended, tripping the opponent if he makes contact. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Dirty Face:' Onaga creates a small shockwave which knocks the opponent back a bit. (MK:D, MK:A) Other moves *'Super Powerbomb:' After capturing his foe, Onaga flies up into the air and powerbombs the foe headfirst to the ground. (MKD) Quotes *''Because you have not completely finished the quest.'' (To Shujinko, as he pondered why the Kamidogu were not immediately transported to the Elder Gods) *''Ah, yes... Familiar words. Perhaps this will help you to understand...'' (As he summons Damashi, revealing it to be a projection of his own consciousness) *''Shujinko, please save me! Old fool!'' (mocking Shujinko) *''Damashi does not exist! The avatar you see before you is merely a projection of my consciousness! I manipulated this astral puppet from beyond the boundaries of death - and in turn, manipulated you. I deceived you into bringing me the means of attaining ultimate mastery over reality.'' *''I am Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld and soon to be ruler of all that exists! I must thank you for bringing me so much power. The Kamidogu... are mine!'' *''Not all... If you had found the last piece, the altar would have transported them to the Elder Gods. But the last piece is currently in Outworld in the possession of a fool sorcerer. I will deal with him later. For now, I will take these artifacts you have so dutifully collected for me. I'm afraid they will not make it into the hands of the Elder Gods after all. And so, Shujinko, your quest is done. Prepare for death!'' (To Shujinko, as he begins to chase him out of the Nexus.) Trivia *Onaga's name may be derived from "Ō Nāga", which means "Great Dragon" in Japanese. *Onaga's throw in Deception resembles a Super Powerbomb where he flies up into the air after capturing his foe and powerbombs the foe to the ground, but it is changed into a juggernaut boss' regular throw in Armageddon. * When fighting Onaga in Deception, touching one of the Kamidogu results in him doubling over in pain. When combos are performed on him during this state, they actually do more damage than they normally would. * While Onaga is unplayable in Deception outside of third-party cheat devices, there is evidence that he was meant to be an unlockable character: an unused ending for Onaga that can be found in the Krypt, as well as Puzzle Kombat models for the character. * As a playable character, Onaga only has one fighting style (Dragon, which is his own style and not to be confused with the actual Dragon fighting style that other characters in the game use) that cycles repeatedly when the Change Style button is pressed. Also, in the on-screen move list, only one of his special moves is listed, and one (non-working) combo is listed under his fighting style. *Reportedly, playing as Onaga in Puzzle Kombat is very difficult, as the character model's wings obscure a good part of the player's screen, and his special builds up very slowly. Likewise, playing against him is also hard, as his wings conceal what he is going to do next. * Onaga is the second boss in the series to be immune to projectile attacks, the first being Motaro. Unlike Motaro, however, Onaga does not reflect the projectile back at the opponent. * Onaga is the first final boss of the series with a bestial appearance as opposed to the more human-like bosses of past games such as Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, and Shinnok. * If a character was to do a low kick ending combo to Onaga in Deception, he can be heard saying "NO KICKING!" in a somewhat whiny nature. * Onaga is one of ten characters never to receive their own finishing move. * Although part of the original Forces of Darkness team-up, Onaga does not appear much in the opening to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. His only appearance shows him grabbing onto Shao Kahn and flying away. * Onaga is most vulnerable to Liu Kang's Bicycle Kick. * In Raiden's ending in Deadly Alliance, Onaga was briefly seen with an entirely different look compared to his current design. * Onaga makes a brief cameo during two of Raiden's visions and is mentioned in Shao Kahn's bio in Mortal Kombat (2011). * Onaga is the largest character in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as his character select model blocks nearly half of the character selection screen. * Before the creation of Kotal Kahn, "Kahn" was never set officially as a title. However, Mortal Kombat 11 confirms it as a title as Onaga was also a Kahn, even though he was never referred to as such. * Onaga very briefly appears as a cameo in Mortal Kombat 11, ''appearing in Kung Lao‘s tower ending, being sliced in half by the Shaolin. * An exchange between Cetrion and Liu Kang leaves a subtle hint of Liu Kang having a possible connection to Onaga by wielding his fire; ** While Liu Kang denies being related to the Dragon King, Cetrion mocks his self-assured ignorance. ** In an intro with Baraka, Liu Kang admits his fighting style is inspired by that of a dragon's. ** Liu Kang also frequently summons/transforms into the series' iconic dragon symbol for his fatalities/fatal blow throughout the series, which was confirmed to be Onaga by the developers. * Also, in an intro between Raiden and Kitana, the thunder god says Shao Kahn wields Onaga's power; ** This could possibly explain the design change on Shao Kahn's appearance to be draconic. As he portrays this look in a flashback before the events of ''Mortal Kombat 11, this appearance seems to be retconned as his. *Shang Tsung makes a few references to Onaga in some of his intros in Mortal Kombat 11. Navigation es:Onaga ru:Онага pt:Onaga Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters